Its All In My Head
by Etaria
Summary: Follow Yugi Moto, 16 year old holder of the Millenium puzzle, in this dazzling adventure of how his Puzzle's Soul Room, became a Soul House. Possible Yaoi?
1. Life's A Puzzle

Chapter One; Life's A Puzzle

Have you ever wondered what its like to have voices speaking to you from within you, somewhere? I have. Many years ago I begged to have split personalities, to have someone to talk to, so I wouldn't be so alone anymore. I wanted this, so I could have friends. Now I have these friends, and sometimes I wish they would just shut up!

My name? Yugi Moto. I'm a highschooler, young, and short. Extremely so for someone of my gender and age. With a rather high pitched voice for a guy at the age of 16 as well, I'm the source for many jokes. I have always been picked on as a child, right on up to a few years ago. That's when I came across the millenium puzzle.

What is the millenium puzzle you ask? Well as the name suggests, it was a puzzle. An unsolvable one! And I, Yugi Moto, was the first to solve it in over fi-.

Yami: _What do you mean, YOU, solved the puzzle? If it weren't for _my _help your stumpy little fingers wouldn't have been able to complete the darn thing! Well, I've never felt so unloved before in all my years of entrappment in here...Hey, Yugi! I almost forgot! We're out of milk!...AGAIN! Could you pick some up? Thanks._

Sure...

* Sigh** * **Do you see what I put up with? And it wasn't that bad at first. It was only just Yami. But as the years progressed and we faced many dangerous (or not so...) and difficult foes. More voices, more spirits, began to accumulate in my puzzle's soul room. Although now, technically, it could be called a soul house now.

Yami: _I'm still waiting for that milk, Yugi!_

* Sigh * Coming, coming...there, happy now?

Yami: _Much, thank you._

Sure, whatever... (much to his surprise its not milk, its cream).

(In the background: '_Ahhhhhh! Yugi, that is the worst milk I've ever tasted!')_

So, let me give you a brief introduction of all the souls living within my mind.

First off, there's Ryou, otherwise called Florence. He's usually quiet, but when his other soul, Bakura, is around, well, lets just say he's not so quiet.

Speaking of Bakura, he's a thief with a strange hobby. He liked to fight with Marik...a lot. And when he's not doing that, or bothering Ryou, he's normally looking for something to torture. Oh, how he likes to torture... O.O

And Marik, he's an oddball. When Melvin's soul became attached to my puzzle, so did his. He's slightly evil (or so I think), all he seems to do though is sit by himself, mumble words under his breath, and laugh sometimes. Melvin, however, is much worse. He's surrounded by darkness and all he does is cackle...Except when he's looking for a hug.

Don't hug him though, bad things happen to those who hug him.

Finally, there's Yami. He's been there the longest. He was the first and original soul that was trapped within the puzzles walls. He's a pharaoh, or was in ancient Egypt anyway. Now he's my problem, and sometimes I wish he would never have been trapped in the puzzle in the first place.

I never wanted this, I never deserved this. I'm off to school now though, I just hope and pray I can make it through the day with no incidents at all. Though more than likely I won't...

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged, which I based this off of.

Yugi: You know, I'm pretty sure I never agreed to this in my contract.

Bakura: Oh, shut up, you aren't the worst off out of all of us you know.

Me: Boys, play nice, or I'll get Melvin to hug the both of you!

Both:...O.O...kay.

Me: ^.^

Chapter Two coming soon!...hopefully...


	2. I'm Not Contagious!

Chapter Two-I'm Not Contagious

"Hey Yugi, you should really quit zoning out like that, its kinda annoying."

"Sorry Joey, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Sheesh, when do you not have a lot on your mind, nyeh?"

Who's that you ask? Thats one of my best friends that, thank goodness!, is not in my head. He's a tall blonde, lanky fellow from Brooklyn. He can be a bully sometimes, but for the most part he's got my back. He's one of my better friends. In fact, I like him even more than Yami.

Yami:_I heard that!_

Sure you did, Pharaoh, sure you did.

"Anyway, as I was saying Yug, Tristan and Tea think that you're losing it. I mean, we humored you when Yami came along, but four other people in your mind, well, that's kinda absurd don't you think?"

"Joey, there's nothing wrong with me, if thats what you're getting at." As much as Joey is a good friend, his blonde hair can sometimes go a little past his roots, if you know what I mean. But he's a good fellow none-the-less. I just wish he'd believe me over Tristan and Tea.

Speaking of Tristan and Tea...

"Hi Joey!...Yugi," Sometimes I wonder if they even like me. I mean, they always say my name as if I'm contagious or something. I mean, I know I take spaz attacks (normally do to the people in my mind), but that doesn't make me any different from anyone else, does it?

"Take your seats class, Mr. Moto, please refrain from daydreaming please."

"Sorry, sir, won't happen again."

This class is boring, I'll have to put up with it though. Oh well, off to a good start already, lets just hope it stays this way...or even relatively so.

…...

Yami: How come I wasn't in this chapter much? And whats with them being so short? I demand them be longer!

Bakura: Well, would you rather them be short or Melvin hug the computer?

Yami: Good point. But still, I demand more screen...er...word time!

Me: Oh Melvin!

Both: ….O.O...HIDEE!

Me: Thats what I thought :D

Melvin: You rang?

Me: Yes, come here and give me a hug! ;D

Melvin:...Kay...

-Again, I do not own these characters, enjoy!-


	3. Mind Crush Humiliation

Chapter Three-Mind Crush Humilation

Yami: _I swear Melvin if you don't stop that insane chuckling of yours I'll mind crush you so bad your great grandfather will feel it as well as any offspring three generations after you that you may father!_

Melvin: _Heheheheheeee ^_^_

Yami: _I told you Melvin! I'm not telling you again!_

Melvin: _Ehehehe, eheheheheeeee!_

Yami: _That's it! MIND CRUSH!_

Melvin: _AHHHHHH!_

"Ughhh..."

"Pstt, hey, Yugi, is everything okay?"

The day had started out so well, and now Yami was fighting with Melvin. Just because he was laughing. Melvin _always_ laughs. Why its bothering Yami now is beyond me. But, here we are, in the middle of English, and my head hurts.

….Mind, it hasn't helped that I've hit it off the desk a few times to try and shut everyone up.

As you can see it didn't work.

"I'm fine Joey, they're just fighting. They wont shut-"

"Mr. Moto, Mr. Wheeler, is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

"..No, sir. Sorry."

Typical...

"Well, isn't there some way to block 'em from bothering you or something? I mean, they don't control you. There just in here," Joey always taps his head when he's referring to the souls trapped in the puzzle, because unlike me, he doesn't know that they're actually not in my head. They're in the puzzle. Their voices just kinda reach my mind. Which is confusing. "And they don't control you, so, block them."

"I'd love to Joey, but-"

Bakura: _You did _what _to Melvin!_

Yami: _Mind crush?_

Bakura: _But look at poor Marik! He's a drooling mess! Fix Melvin, now!_

Yami_: Why, Bakura, I had no idea you had a soft spot for Marik. I never doubted you were gay._

Bakura: _That's it, you've forced me to force you to fix him!_

_-CLANG-_

"Ughhh." My head hits the desk one more time. Then the shouting reaches an all time high and I can't take it anymore.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The classroom goes silent. Even Joey is looking at me like I'm crazy. The teacher is stunned, I've never flipped out in this class before. But then again, today is an odd day.

As the class bursts into laughter, I quickly grab my things and leave. I hate having to go through the pain of being bullied, of having my friends think I'm crazy. But the humiliation from this outburst? I can't handle it, not today.

I'll leave the school and I won't go back. Tomorrow is another day, another day of torment, another day of praying. But whats the use? Nothing will change, and the bullying is just bound to become worse now.

…...

Me: YAMI HOW COULD YOU! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MIND CRUSH MELVIN! .NOW!

Yami: Okay, okay. Sheesh, don't spaz now, that's Yugi's job.

Yugi: Hey!

Yami: Oh, shut up, mind slave.

Me: Yami, if you don't behave and fix Melvin now, then you'll have less of an appearance in the upcoming chapters!

Yami: Yeah, like you would do that. You're just a lazy-

Yugi: Yami, shut up, you'll make her mad! D;

Yami: Yeah, right. What's she going to do, completely cut me out of the story line from now on? She doesn't have that power, she-

Yugi: Yami? Yami? I told him not to get her mad! -cowers-

Me: Don't worry Yugi, you're too cute and cuddly to get mad at ^.^

-Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, again I do not own the characters and such, Yami is on a time out in for a little while, until he learns to behave, he will not appear in the story. For those who like Yami's character, I do apologize. But I promise he will be back soon! ^.^


	4. Woe is home

Chapter Four-

Finally, I was home. It had taken a lot of effort just to leave the school without anyone noticing me. I knew that if anyone saw me that I'd end up with my head in the toilet before long.

But, the good news was that everyone had stopped fighting, so my head no longer hurt.

"Yugi? Is that you? What are you doing home so early?" Grandpa always noticed when I come home early. And it's usually always the same thing he says to me too. "Again? If you keep this up you'll end up failing the year, becoming a drunken fool like Joey's father. Because you can't work or keep a steady job."

"Sorry Grandpa."

I slowly make my way up to my room. Compared to school, I can handle the stuff that my grandpa says to me. Its not like he really cares about my school grades. He is more worried about me in general. Or, at least, I think he is.

What I really think he is worried about is that word will get out and lower his business even further than it already is. We've always had trouble with the shop, but grampa refuses to shut 'er down.

I can't blame him. To him this shop is like me and my duel champion title. I'd hate to ever part with it. 

_Marik: *** **drools *_

Bakura: Poor Marik, I swear I'll get you fixed, don't worry...

Melvin: te...ee...he...eee...?

Bakura: Oh shut up! You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place! Ryou! Where the hell did you run off to?

For once I had some time to myself. Grampa used to follow me to my room to make sure I was alright, but he`s recently stopped that, too busy worrying about missing a customer, since this has become the norm as of late.

So, I think I may try to block out these voices.

_Ryou: NO! BAKURA! PLEAAAAAAAASE!_

Bakura: Oh, shut up! You`re coming with me and we`re going to fix these two! UNDERSTAND!

Ryou: y-y-yes, B-b-b-bakura...

But so far it doesn't seem to be working well. * sighs * oh well, practice makes almost perfect. I didn't expect it to work right away, but one can hope, can't they?

* _CLANG! *_

_Ryou: w-w-what did y-you d-do that f-for B-bakura?_

_Bakura: TO SEE IF THE THING THAT DID THIS TO THEM WOULD FIX IT, IDIOT!_

* CLANG! *

Ryou: Ow, that h-h-hurt!

Bakura: Oh, quit your sniveling! 

_Ryou: ...y-y-y-yes Bakura..._

Sorry its been a while since I last added a chapter guys, I have just been so busy and lost track of time (and a password or two) but finally, here is chapter five! 

Again I do not own any of the characters and yadda yadda yadda old news!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully chapter five will be coming soon (fingers crossed!)

Bakura: Darn that Yami! Where'd he run off to!

Yugi: SHE got rid of him for a bit...

Bakura: Well why now and not earlier? We need him to fix Melvin and Marik!

Yugi: I know, but I think if we're real nice to her she may return him early...maybe

Me: Guys, calm yourselves, it'll happen when it happens. Bakura, just let them sleep it off, they'll be good in another chapter or so

Bakura: Okay...

Me: ^ ^


	5. Room Invasion!

Chapter Five

Joey pounded his fist on my bedroom door but I barely heard him.

I was afterall, trying to fight off the waves of depression that always come with failure.

I couldn't figure out how to block them. And I don't think I ever will be able to.

"Hey, Yugi! What you doin' locked up in that room for? Don't you know we got previous plans? I'm out here waiting for you Yug."

He pounded a few more times before I actually got up and shuffled from my bed to my door. What did it hurt to let him in? Its not like Tea and Tristan were with him...

"What do you want Joey?" I asked as I opened the door a crack, not expected to be shoved aside as four bodies walked into my room.

...While I was still in my pyjamas...

"What is this! Everyone parade into Yugi's room without first knowing if he's in decent dress or not?" I cried out as I noticed Tea and Duke were both there. It really didn't help that Tea is a girl, and seeing me in my sleep wear is not a very proper thing when dealing with girls in your house...

More specifically in your bedroom...

When you're just friends...

And the fact that Duke was there! That didn't help matters either! He always teased me when I got a bit excited and I am wearing pyjamas!

...so humiliating...

"What you doin' in your pj's Yug?" Joey asked me as he lounged in my computer chair. "Takin' a nap?"

"...trying to..." I mumbled, hoping no one could hear the note of detest and annoyance in my voice. But of course, Joey picked it up.

"They givin' you trouble that badly?"

"Yeah, but I'll manage, I'm trying to block them out. I'm even considering leaving behind my puzzle..."

"That might actually work Yug" Joey stretched and yawned, reclining the chair back and bit and closing his eyes. "Hey, maybe we can test it now! After all we are goin' to the beach!"

"The beach! I completely forgot about that!" I exclaimed. I never had a problem with remembering things. And now this happened? I was beginning to think the voices were really starting to get at me.

"Don't worry about it Yugi, we'll wait downstairs for you until you're ready" Duke said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "All you need is your swim trunks and maybe a little...sunscreen. And you'll be fine. C'mon guys, lets leave the princes-er, I mean prince, get changed."

Everyone piled out behind Duke, except Joey, he stayed behind a moment longer. And waited until he shut the door before he turned to talk to me.

"Listen Yug, between me and you, there's a good chance by leaving the puzzle behind you may gain a few hours peace, from most of the voices anyway. I can't guarantee Yami will not be there, but he was easy to deal with anyway compared. We all worry about you, we don't want to see you end up locked away somewhere, or worse, dead on the side of the road somewhere. Just try it once, see how it goes, if not for them nobodies, than for me, your best bud! Okay?"

I could see he was really worried about me, and I felt touched. "I'll try it Joey" I said, and I meant every word I said.

I would try, for Joey. My best friend in the whole wide world!

_Yami: Yugiiiiiiii, we need milk again!_

...oh great, HE's back...

"Alright man, well, i'll be waitin' downstairs with the rest of 'em."

"Yeah, be right down."

As I dragged myself to my dresser to dig out my swim trunks and a towel I couldn't help but think that despite everything bad that's happened in my life, I really have been blessed with some really good friends.

And for them, I had to figure out how to cope with these voices!

Yugi: Oh great...Yami is back...

Yami: And what is THAT supposed to mean short man?

Yugi: ...did you just call me a man?

Yami: No, I said boy

Yugi: I'm pretty sure you said man...

Yami: I said boy!

Me: Pharoah...

Yami: * cowers * I'll be good

Me: Good boy ^ ^

Sorry for the lack of other characters in this chapter, and all the emotional crap. I just wanted to have a bit more screen time(or text time) for the other characters as well. Tea and Tristan still need to speak...

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! #6 to be up soon hopefully!


	6. To The Beach!

Chapter Six

_Bakura: Alright Yami, fix them now!_

_Yami: fine! Here! Just tap them on their heads with this, it should work._

_Bakura: What IS this?_

_Yami: Its a dead snake, its venom has healing powers to my mind crush_

_Bakura:...you've got to be kidding me..._

_Yami: No, its true._

As I packed a few needed things into my travel bag I heard all of this. The puzzle was on my bed, resting on my pillow.

I figured as long as I was inside my house I'd still be able to hear their voices. The only thing I had to do was ignore them as best as I could until we got out of the house and on the road. There had been plenty of times in the past I had left the puzzle in my room to grab a shower and I could still hear the voices.

I had never even considered it might just be as long as I'm in the same building as it.

"I'll be right down guys!" I called, hoping they could hear me, or worse!, they hadn't already left. I hadn't been that long. But one never knew.

Already they were behind schedule after having to wait for me to get packed. The plan had been to take everything to school and go from there to the beach, if I remember correctly.

I hurried down the stairs, leaving the puzzle where I had placed it, and entered my grandpa's shop gasping for breath.

"You ready to go Yug?" Joey asked me, I saw everyone was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief, once I could breathe! And nodded.

"Alright then, lets go, we're burning daylight" Duke said as he led the way to the front of the shop.

"Yes! Lets hurry!" Tristan said as he ran after him. Hoping to get a good seat in Duke's car.

I couldn't help but smile. I felt peaceful and relaxed for once! I hadn't felt this way in ages!

"C'mon Yug, lets hurry to catch up with 'em before they leave without us!" Joey said as he hooked an arm around my shoulders and led me towards the door.

Perhaps today wasn't turning out so bad after all.

Bakura: Oh Marik! Are you okay?

Marik: of course I am! Why wouldn't I be, fool!

Bakura: Well if this is the thanks I get i may as well just get Yami to return you to that drooling mess you were BEFORE I fixed you.

Marik: Fine, fluffy, have it your way. Thank you for returning me to my good state.

Melvin: heheheheheheeee

Bakura: Oh, shut up!

Sorry for the next little bit I don't think there will be much in the way of the puzzlehouse peeps. I think Yugi deserves a little break.

Chapter 7 possibly coming soon ^ ^


	7. Trouble In Not So Paradise

Chapter Seven-Trouble In Not So Paradise

"What do you mean you're out of gas!"

Tea was angry. Duke had forgotten to fill his car up before we left for the beach. And we broke down about two blocks from my house.

"Like I said, I forgot! I was going to get some on the way there, but we had to backtrack to come pick up that twerp Moto!"

"Yeah, blame him! Its his fault! What is with you Duke? Your car is like a woman to you! Why slip up this one time?"

There was just no pleasing Tea when she got mad about something...

"Look, there's a gas station a couple of blocks over, you guys wait here and I'll go get some. Then we'll be on our way."

"No!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, which was nothing, at her answer to Duke's proposal. What was Tea thinking? Was she going to not go with us to the beach?

I could only hope...

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean, give me the damned money and the pitcher thing to put it in, and Tristan and I will go for it! Knowing you, you'll stay away from us long enough we'll all either walk home or go to Yugi's until someone can come pick us up. JUST because you don't want to go to the beach!"

"Okay, fine Tea, YOU guys go. I'm not stopping you, here, take my wallet. Bring back some snacks while you're at it"

"Maybe I will" she said as she snatched the wallet out of his hand and dragged Tristan by the ear down the road.

"Uhh, does anyone want to tell her she's going the wrong way?" I asked, uncertain of how to make this awkward moment any less awkward.

"Nawh, I'm sure Tristan will straighten 'er out once she lets go of his ear!" Joey said casually as he stretched. "Man, I could really go for a nap in the sun. Too bad this ride's gonna be filled with nothin' but angry mumbles and seething rage-mones from Tea."

Both Duke and I chuckled at Joey's comment. We all knew how unpleasant Tea could make things be once she was pissed off.

"Since we're stopped for a bit, I think I'm going to stretch my legs" I said as I opened the car door.

"Yeah alright, I'll try and catch a quick snooze here then until Miss-Madder-Than-A-Bear-Woken-From-Hibernation gets back" Joey mumbled before turning away from me to shield his eyes from the sun.

* sigh * sometimes he was just impossible!

"Well this certainly is a dilemma" Duke said as I walked past him.

"Whats a dilemma Duke?" I asked him, not even sure if he'd reply. He didn't seem to take notice of me half the time.

"The fact that this was planned far enough in advance, and the tank is now empty. And we're relying on miss-madder-Than-A-Bear-Woken-From-Hibernation, or Tea, to come back with gas." He sighed and I felt his agitation, even from as far as six feet away.

"I didn't even want half these people to go, but if I didn't invite them, then certain people wouldn't have been so eager to go as well."

I wondered who he meant. I knew Duke was a man who always had someone on his arm. But out of all our friends I didn't see which one he'd want by their lonesome.

I thought best to ignore it for now. No use in ruining an already shitty day even further than its already been. So I left him and went back to the car, hoping that Tea and Tristan would get back soon and our day could start being good.

...For once...

Okay guys! That's the end for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I wonder who Duke wanted to not be invited?

Maybe we'll find out in later chapters.

Or maybe it will be part of a brief spinoff of sorts?

Who knows? I sure don't!

Thats the fun of writing, never knowing where an adventure may take you!

Hope to get back to the puzzle people real soon too! Keep your fingers crossed for more updates!


End file.
